That's How I'll Remember You
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: dcmasters - "When you look over your shoulder, Baby, you can choose, to remember me however you want to, that's how I'll remember you" After Casey's censure, they'll both need things to remember. [OneShot]


**That's How I'll Remember You**

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

Olivia sighed, hanging up the phone. Casey had just called her with upsetting new: because of the stunt she'd pulled in trying to get justice she'd been censured for three years.

The detective had left work, having finished the paperwork for the case minutes before she called, and now was spread out on the couch.

She was losing her girlfriend. Casey couldn't just stay in the area when she didn't have her job, not with how the questions would fly.

Casey had briskly wiped the tears from her cheek as she hung up from the detective. She had to pack, had to leave as soon as she could, even if that meant leaving the Olivia behind. Tonight.

Olivia got up, running out and going to Casey. All of a sudden, she didn't care how much she would hurt right now. She had to see Casey. Quickly, she ran up the stairs to her apartment, knocking on the door.

Casey sighed. There was only one person who knocked like that. She'd told herself she couldn't face saying goodbye, because she didn't want to. Now, Casey didn't have a choice as she pulled open the door.

Olivia stood in front of the door, unable to say what she wanted. She wished she could change things, make it better, but it was impossible. She stepped inside. "Hi."

"Hi," Casey replied, managing a smile despite her eyes being filled with pain. She followed Olivia inside, standing awkwardly in the living room. "I thought I told you not to come."

The detective sighed. "Yeah, like I'd let you go through this pain alone," she said, offering her hand.

Casey took it, moving closer to Olivia. "I'm sorry."

Olivia hugged her tightly. "You tried. You did what you could to win, maybe not the best way, but..."

"Don't try and make me feel better about it," Casey said softly, "I need to pack."

Olivia shook her head. "Please. One night...please?"

Casey studied Olivia's face for a long time before she slowly nodded. "One night."

The detective nodded, leading her to the couch. "Remember that first vacation we took for your birthday?"

"How could I forget waking up in the hot sun on the beach after we fell asleep?"

"And the sunburn that I never regretted," she said, pulling Casey onto the couch with her.

Casey moved closer to her. "My nose hurt for weeks. And that water was freezing!"

Olivia laughed. "But I tried to keep you warm."

"I didn't quite mean for you to take the term sex on the beach quite so seriously."

"And you didn't want it? You could've told me no, you know and I would've just covered you in sand to keep you warm."

Olivia smiled. "Oh, I would've made sure it would've been faster."

Casey played with a loose button on the detective's shirt. "I believe you would."

"Then there was our next vacation when you came to watch me play in Brooklyn for the finals."

"God, how many runs did you get? I think somebody told me it was a record," Olivia said, kissing her cheek.

"Did they? How kind of them. After the match I was too interested in sucking the food from your lips to tell you anything," she smirked.

Olivia smiled, kissing her gently. "You always did look good in uniform."

"What, all sweaty? Like you, the strong detective with your badge and gun, after you've chased a perp a few blocks."

"Mhm, exactly," the detective said, kissing her deeply. "Mmm..."

Casey returned the kiss, moaning softly in Olivia's mouth, her finger gently tracing the outline of Olivia's bra.

Olivia pulled away. "Would you like to know what you're coming back to?" she asked, shedding her jacket.

Casey gave a smile, then nodded.

Olivia smiled. "Bedroom?"

Casey stood, reaching her hand out to Olivia before leading her through to the bedroom.

Olivia followed, pinning her to the way, sucking on her neck. "Mmm, I could take you, leave you a good sore reminder?"

Casey gave a loud moan, her legs feeling weak. It was that spot, always that spot and Olivia knew it.

Olivia stepped back, closing the bedroom door before walking back over. "Will you help me strip?"

Casey nodded, going to approach Olivia, then stopping. "Can we do something else first?"

Olivia nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

Casey walked to the dresser, plugging her music player into the speakers, pressing play on one of her favorite slow songs. She returned to Olivia, pulling her close once more. "Dance with me."

Olivia nodded. "What song is it?"

"It reminds me of you. Listen," Casey whispered, wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck, resting her head on her shoulder.

The detective wrapped her arms around her. "Yes it does."

Casey stayed still as they swayed slowly, a million memories flooding back in that moment. Feeling tears slowly fall down her cheeks, Casey moved back, slowly unclasping Olivia's bra.

Olivia kissed away her tears. "Shhh."

Casey gently kissed the exposed skin from her neck, along her collarbone then down to her breast.

Olivia moaned at the contact, her hands threading through crimson locks.

Casey took Olivia's nipple in her mouth, flicking it with her tongue, unbuttoning Olivia's jeans.

Olivia could only feel Casey's actions, listening to the song, though she knew she moaned.

Casey removed Olivia's boxers, pushing her down onto the bed as she kissed from Olivia's ankle to her thigh lightly.

The detective moaned. "Case, I love you."

"I love you too," Casey smiled, looking up a her, moving her hand to roll Olivia's nipple between her fingers, her tongue lightly brushing the detectives clit.

Olivia jumped. "I want to be with you too," she said.

"What to do you mean?" Case asked, pulling away.

Olivia stood up, unbuttoning Casey's blouse, throwing it to the ground.

Casey dropped several gentle kisses to Olivia's neck.

The detective smiled. "So good..."

"Yes, you are," Casey smiled, moving to whisper in her ear, "Make love to me."

Olivia smiled. "Hard?"

"Long and slow. We've got all night."

"Can I be your alpha?"

"You can be whatever you want to be."

The detective quickly made work of the ADA's bra, throwing it to the ground. She switched Spots with Casey, pulling her skirt down and lacy red panties with a grin. "You're beautiful."

"As are you," Casey smiled, watching Olivia closely.

Olivia smiled, straddling her stomach, her hands cupping Casey's face as she kissed her.

Casey deepened the kiss, moaning ino Olivia's mouth playing with her tongue.

Olivia's hands moved downward to massage her breasts. "Perfect," she purred into her mouth.

"Oh... Mmm..."

Olivia sucked on Casey's tongue, pinching her nipples.

Casey's body shivered as she pulled away from the kiss to suck below Olivia's ear.

The detective moaned. "I love it. Do you have your toys?"

"Usual place," Casey replied as she bit Olivia's neck.

The detective gasped before pulling away. Digging in the nightstand, she found the black leather harness with a toy she'd never seen. The toy was so new it hadn't even been opened yet. Smiling, she opened it, slipping it into the harness as she stepped into it. "Which position?"

"Will you take me from behind?"

Olivia smiled, kissing her passionately. "Of course."

Casey moaned into her mouth, running her nails down Olivia's back.

"I love you."

"I know," Casey smiled, looking into the brunette's eyes.

Olivia stood. "On your knees," she ordered.

"Yes, detective," she smirked, moving to kneel.

Olivia kissed Casey's lower back, leaning on the bed behind her. She rubbed Casey's clit with her fingers.

"Oh god," Casey moaned.

The detective smirked, pulling away and leaning the toy into Casey's back.

"Please," she whispered.

Pulling away, the detective lined up with the ADA, pushing all the way in slowly.

Casey gave a long, low groan.

Olivia smiled, pulling out and thrusting back in, groaning.

"Olivia..." she moaned.

Olivia went slowly, holding Casey's hips. "Mmm, feel good?"

"So... good..."

Olivia smiled. "You feel perfect."

"You are perfect."

The detective went a bit faster. "Mmm, do you want me to go faster?"

"Mmm, please."

The brunette nodded. "Are you going to grab the headboard?"

The ADA smirked before complying. "Are you saying I'll need to?"

"Yes," she said, slowing down so Casey could grab it.

Casey grabbed the headboard tightly. "Ready."

Olivia lined up again, going in again faster and faster.

"Oh Olivia!" she moaned loudly.

"Casey," she moaned back, holding her hips.

"Fuck me harder."

The detective nodded. She sped up, feeling her own juices dropping down her thighs.

Casey smirked to herself. "You're a... little... wet... detective..."

Olivia smirked too. "A little? How...do you...know?"

"Can... feel... it..." she moaned.

Olivia smiled. "Let go of the headboard," she growled, "and lean your head down on the bed. Now."

Casey quickly let go, resting her head against the pillows.

The detective increased her pace and roughness, panting hard.

Hearing Olivia, the attorney smirked once more, and with each of Olivia's thrusts, she moved her hips back allowing the toy to penetrate her deeper. "OH... OLIVIA..."

"Feel good?" she asked, groaning as Casey came back on her, rubbing against her clit, though she hadn't noticed how badly she was shaking until now.

"OLIVIAAAAAA!" she screamed as she came hard.

"Yes C-CASEEEEEEEEEEEY" Olivia screamed as she came, struggling to stay upright so she didn't hurt her.

"Lean against me," Casey whispered breathlessly as she held still.

Olivia nodded, doing as she asked. "Ok."

When she noticed Olivia had calmed a little and her own body had relaxed, Casey carefully pulled away, then turned to hold Olivia, laying them both down. "I love you," she whispered in her ear.

Olivia smiled. "I love you too, but I'd feel better if I was out of this..." she said, gesturing to the toy.

Casey smiled, moving to undo the straps, sliding it from Olivia before dipping her tongue, lapping at her wetness.

Olivia widened her legs, moaning and raking her hands through Casey's hair.

The ADA alternated between biting, sucking and gently blowing on her clit.

Olivia moaned, pulling Casey's hair, grabbing her hand.

Casey entwined her fingers with Olivia's, pushing her tongue inside her as she pinched her clit with her free hand.

"Case!" she gasped.

Casey moaned against her, pushing her tongue as deep as she could.

"Casey!" Olivia moaned, her hips rocking.

Casey squeezed Olivia's hand, rubbing her clit roughly.

"C-Casey...yes...Oh god..."

Casey moved their joined hands to lightly brush Olivia's nipple as she pinched Olivia's clit hard once more.

"CASEYYYYY!" she screamed feeling her strength leave her.

Casey swallowed, cleaning up her mess, then returned to Olivia's side, pulling her close. "You're perfect."

Olivia smiled, weakly wrapping her arms around her. "No, you are perfect. Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything for you."

"Promise me you won't forget me and that you'll come back to me," Olivia said, "because three years isn't forever, but it's going to feel like it."

Casey felt tears prickle her eyes. "How could I ever forget you?"

Olivia wiped her tears away. "Well, i-it's just.. I know you're leaving because you have no choice and maybe..it's hard to be here with knowing what's happened. I...if you're in that much pain over leaving, I hope I don't cause it."

"I promise I won't forget you, and I'll be back. I'm not sure when, but I will."

Olivia rolled toward her, pulling the covers over them, smiling and hugging her tightly, burying her head in Casey's neck as the tears began to leak in realization of what was really happening.

Feeling Olivia's tears on her neck, her own started once more. "Shh... I'll call you, I promise."

Olivia nodded, hugging her tighter. "Ok. I just...I wish I could do something."

"You're doing it. Just being here is more than enough."

She smiled, though Casey couldn't see it. "And you told me not to come," she said, laughing lightly.

"Because I knew if I told you not to, and you still did, it meant that you really wanted to be here."

Olivia pulled away a bit, kissing her again before snuggling into her. "I'll always want to be wherever you are."

"Sit up," Casey said, having already done so.

Olivia shrugged, doing as was asked.

Casey lifted her 9 carat white gold 15 point diamond pendant necklace from the nightstand. Her favorite necklace. She carefully secured it around Olivia's neck. "Now, I'll always be with you."

Olivia smiled, running her fingers over it. "Casey, thank you, but it's your favorite and it's so valuable..."

"Then I'll just have to come back and get it someday."

"Yes, you will, but maybe I won't want to give it back," Olivia said.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see," Casey replied, wrapping her arms around Olivia.

Olivia pulled Casey into her lap. "Yeah, I guess so," she said, kissing her cheek. "Casey, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Olivia laid back down with Casey in her arms. "I'm going to miss this."

"Me too," Casey whispered, stroking Olivia's cheek, "Sleep now."

Olivia sighed. "I'll try..."

Casey settled in her arms, eventually falling asleep, exhausted from the day she'd had.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The detective woke at six, but didn't want to move for anything in the world. She kissed Casey.

Casey kissed her back gently. "Is it morning already?"

Olivia sighed. "Unfortunately."

"You're in early for that case this morning aren't you?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, but I'm used to being up this early for a shower."

"How long have we got?"

"About two hours."

"Shower it is then," Casey yawned, stepping from the bed, holding her hand out to Olivia.

Olivia swung her kegs over the edge, standing and taking her hand.

Casey lead Olivia to the bathroom, turning on the shower with her free hand not wanting to let go of Olivia's. As the shower warmed up, Casey turned to Olivia kissing her deeply.

Olivia held her close, kissing back.

Casey pulled the detective into the shower, breaking their kiss as the water hit their bodies. She turned Olivia around so she wasn't facing her and stepped behind the water jet. Carefully she washed Olivia's hair, then picked up the sponge placing some soap on it before gently washing Olivia.

Olivia moaned, leaning her hands on the shower wall for balance. "Case..."

The ADA smiled, kneeling in front of Olivia, licking along her thigh pausing momentarily over her clit before taking it in her mouth.

Olivia moaned louder, balling her hands into fists. "Casey..."

Casey moaned against her as she dipped her fingers inside Olivia.

Gasping loudly, she struggled to stay standing. "Casey! Oh..."

Casey moved her fingers harder, faster as she bit her nerve bundle becoming rough.

The detective was shaking, limbs trembling, and it was incredibly difficult to stay upright. She looked down, seeing Casey's head between her legs, feeling the pressure, the fullness. "GOD CASEY!" she screamed over the water as she couldn't hold out anymore, nearly falling.

Casey snaked back up Olivia's body, holding her upright. "Sorry, did you want something? I couldn't hear you over all the water," she smirked.

Olivia held her close, before pressing her against the wall. "Hmmm. I haven't tasted you yet," she whispered by her ear, "what do you think?"

Casey whimpered helplessly.

Olivia smiled, pressing her body right up against her. "Mmm, you always taste so divine, so heavenly. Sweet, perfect, the way you clutch my tongue as you pour onto it and I swallow, lapping you up..." she purred, pressing her knee into Casey's clit.

"Oh god," Casey moaned, moving against Olivia's knee.

Olivia pressed it against her harder. "That's it. Ride it," she said, smirking, letting her dominant side show more than the night before.

Casey rode her knee harder, her moans increasingly louder.

The detective's hands went up to squeeze Casey's breasts, moaning. "Mmm, that's it. You feel wonderful. Go as hard as you want."

Casey's cheeks quickly flushed, her knees weakening. "OH... GOD... O-OLIVIAAAAAA! she screamed, collapsing into her arms.

Olivia held her close. "Yes sweetie, that's it."

Casey kissed her softly. "I love you."

Olivia smiled, kissing back. "I love you too."

"I... I need to get ready or I'll miss my flight..."

Olivia nodded, turning off the water and stepping out, wrapping a towel around herself before pulling Casey out.

Casey kissed her gently, then dried herself, moving to the bedroom to get ready once she was dry.

Olivia followed, pulling on her clothes from the night before with a sigh.

When she was dressed, Casey looked at the time, ten minutes. She pulled Olivia close, nuzzling her neck. "Listen to me," she said, pulling back to look at her, "I promise I will be back, if you'll wait for me. I just need time to get my head straight and figure out what I'm going to do, but I can't promise you how long I'll need. You can call or text me any time you need to. I love you, Olivia, so this isn't a goodbye, it's a see you soon."

Olivia nodded, wrapping her arms around her. "I'll wait forever. I love you too, Casey."

Casey slowly lead Olivia to the door, kissing her deeply when she'd opened it. "See you soon, Benson."

Olivia hugged her tightly, nodding, "Take care of yourself, Novak," she said leaving, wiping her eyes as she made her way home to change, then to work.

As Casey closed the door her breath was shaky and she leant back against it for a long time, crying. Hearing her phone ring and recognizing it as a cab company, she briskly wiped her cheeks and grabbed her luggage, heading downstairs.

The morning seemed to pass quickly, as did the time for Casey flight. Elliot, who'd been sat listening to Olivia sigh pretty much constantly all morning, looked up at her, face full of concern. "You ok, Liv?"

She looked up. "Yeah, fine."

"Novak's gone, hasn't she? Don't try and deny anything was going on, I've known for months."

Olivia nodded. "Yes, she's gone and I'm not exactly happy about it," she said with a sigh.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Again, the detective nodded, getting up to get some coffee. After their late night romp, she needed it.

When she returned, Elliot approached her slowly. "Liv... you're needed in the interrogation room..."

Olivia nodded, wiping her eyes after downing her coffee. "Figures I can't catch a break today," she said, walking off.

As the door opened, Casey turned, now wearing a figure hugging emerald dress that came just above her knee, different to what Olivia had seen her in earlier.

Olivia closed the door. "Case?" she asked in surprise. "I-I thought you had a flight to catch this morning."

"I... turns out I couldn't go without my necklace..." she smiled.

"..Oh," the detective said face fall, disappointed. She removed it, placed it on the table and turned to leave.

"Olivia..." she said, approaching the older woman to take her hand.

Olivia turned. "Yes?" she asked, eyes glazed with unshed tears.

"I couldn't leave because I would be leaving behind the only person I've ever truly loved. How could I go when my heart is still here, with you? You stole it a long time ago. I've waited my whole life to feel the way I feel about you, and I can't just walk away from that, even temporarily. No matter what has happened, the only thing I know and am certain about is that I need you. Olivia, you are beautiful, strong, sexy, funny, passionate, gorgeous, amazing, perfect... But more than any of that, you're mine. Completely. Always. I don't want to spend a second longer without you than I have to. So, you see, I had to come and get my necklace back, so I could give you this..."

Casey said, moving to one knee, pulling a box from her coat pocket, opening it to reveal a simple 18 carat white gold band with 14 channel set diamonds in one hand, the detective's hand in the other, "Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

Olivia, taken completely off guard, stared in shock, mouth gaping and tears in torrents. "I...I..."

Casey stood, wiping Olivia's cheeks with her thumbs, their faces inches apart. "Marry me?" she whispered.

Olivia pulled Casey up to her, hugging her tightly. "Yes, Casey! One hundred, a thousand a million times yes!" she said, kissing her passionately. "God, I felt horrible when I thought you went away!"

"Me too," Casey replied unable to stop smiling, tears in her own eyes now as she slipped the ring carefully onto Olivia's finger. "I love you, Olivia."

"I love you, Casey," she said, hugging her tighter.

**THE END**


End file.
